Spirit Journey
by Joey5
Summary: Mike collects Exodia and gets his wish to go on a Yu-Gi-Oh adventure granted by none other than Kami. Mike must summon the courage to collect the 3 God cards.
1. Default Chapter

P.S For any of my friends reading this, you may be out of character at times, this is not intentional so don't kill me. I just felt like writing this cause I got the idea.  
  
Chapter 1: Exodia is formed, the adventure begins!  
  
The story begins in the quiet city of Cincinnati, Ohio, in the house of Michael Moran, a college freshman who is a good duelist. He has collected many rare and powerful cards from the English Yu-gi-oh game. He has just gotten back from his job, which coincidentally sells Yu-gi-oh cards.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" said Mike as he rushed in the door. "That's nice, did you have a good day at work, son?" said Mike's mom. "I had a swell time, the manager even gave me a couple packs of cards for doing an extra favor for him" said Mike before rushing to his room.  
  
Mike's room wasn't the biggest room but it was crammed with lots of stuff, gaming system, cards from various CCG, but best of all was Yu-gi-oh. Isolated among the rubble was his dueling deck. He picked up the deck and thought about the last time he had dueled.  
  
The duel was a 4 duelist Free for all with him and his friends Antonio(nicknamed "Tone"), Joe and Tamir. Each had their own styles of play. Tone enjoyed using his Barrel Dragon, along with his Solemn Judgement, and his formidable luck. This combination was most powerful indeed with the power of Tone's luck. Tone was able to summon the luck to use the effect of the Dragon 5 times. Joe's deck was tight and compact and made to combat a broad range of styles. By using powerful cards such as Mirror Force and the deadly Princess of Tsurugi he was able to fight battles on multiple fronts, damaging all three opponents. Tamir played with a gigantic deck, and used cards made to foil the strategies of his opponent's such as Chain Energy and Toll. Mike had many unique cards in his deck, which seemed to have no strategy but always allowed him to make spectacular plays. His key cards for this duel were Gravity Bind and Megamorph.  
  
The duel progressed as Tone and Mike both had their life points dwindle. Mike had Gravity Bind, and Tamir had Chain Energy out. Tone decided to play many cards and suffered massive damage to his life points. Joe and Tamir simply waited for Mike's Gravity Bind to expire so they could unleash fury on their enemies. However Tamir broke the bind of Mike's card with his Remove Trap. Mike suddenly was overwhelmed by both Tamir and Joe's attack and was put out of the game. Now Tone suddenly was in control, he had 5 powerful monsters on the field, including the Barrel Dragon. However it was Tamir's turn.  
  
"It's time for me to take control of this duel! Dark Hole!" said Tamir as he slammed the card confidently on the table. "Denied!" shouted an emphatic Antonio. "Solemn Judgement!" "Nooooooooooooooo!" wailed Tamir as he was soon overrun by Antonio's monsters.  
  
Now it was Joe's turn. Joe drew a Mystical Space Typhoon and grinned. "I'll destroy that card!" He pointed to a face-down trap hole which was destroyed. Joe simply ended his turn and thought "He doesn't suspect that I have Mirror Force as my one Magic/Trap card" I'll wipe his entire army in one fell swoop and take this game, bwhahaha!" Tone was grinning as he activated the effect of the Barrel Dragon. "Yes! Your monster is gone! All my monsters will attack you!" said Tone as Joe removed his monster and activated his trap.  
  
"Mirror Force!" said Joe, before his expression turned to shock as Tone flipped over a trap of his own, 7 tools of the bandit. "NO!" shouted Tone as he played the card and then won the game.  
  
Mike remembered the game, and thought "I won't lost so soon with these new cards!" Mike decided the open the four packs he had been given. Mostly everything was stuff he already had.save one card. "Exodia..I've done it..I've collected Exodia!" said Mike as he pulled out the other 4 pieces of Exodia. "Wait till I tell everybody.wow," thought Mike. Then Mike had a unique thought. "I wish I could really duel like in the show, actually go on an adventure with my friends, with Exodia it'd be great."  
  
A couple seconds after he thought he found himself surrounded by a white mist. It radiated light as if a million tiny fireflies were around him. The mist soon passed and revealed a plain white room, and a white-robed figure.  
  
"Welcome to the Spirit Realm" said the figure. 'What.What is this place?" asked Mike a bit shaken, he thought this may be the after-life, after all he was in a place very similar to "the white light". "You have nothing to fear, it is simply a place where what you call magic, exists. It is created here and very rarely leaves here to manifest itself in various ways. It is responsible for what you would call luck, fate, destiny, and miracles. This place keeps humans from being just biological robots, and that allows emotions to exist, such as love and hate," says the figure. "." Mike just took the information in and was in shock. This place.if it even had a set form was responsible for humanity. Before he could ask questions that would eventually lead to him learning the meaning of life, the figure spoke again. "You have been summoned here, because you have passed a test of destiny. The cards you collected as you know were very rare. However they were even more rare than you may suspect. You see all the parts of Exodia you collected were the first." "First..edition?" asked Mike hesitantly. "Yes.but more than that.each of these cards was the first American Exodia card EVER printed. They weren't supposed to be mixed in with the normal packs, they were to be framed and shown in an office, however here they are. They were drawn by your magical energies, Mike Moran. You have passed the test." "Wow.what do I receive for passing this test?" asked Mike. "Three things. You get the opportunity to wield magic, the opportunity to help the world once you master this magic, and you get your wish to go an adventure. Your task is simple. You must simply acquire the Three God Cards, Osiris, Obselisk, and Ra." said the figure. "From where?" asked Mike wondering what this strange person had in mind. "Allow me to explain fully. You see when artists create a painting, or a writer writes a novel, they create a little universe. The characters form is decided by what the writer or artists decides. These are very REAL universes. You shall enter the universe of Yu-gi-oh to collect these cards. I shall use a portion of my magic to allow you to transfer into the Yu-gi- oh universe. You must understand that this universe is real, you can die there, and this quest will have some danger, just like in real life. Be prepared for things to happen that aren't like the TV show, this magic gives emotion to the world, and the results cannot be predicted. "Wow.I'm beginning to understand. This seems really great. Even if I die, I'll have been glad to do something no one has ever done. I understand the risks and am ready to give it my all!" said a confident Michael Moran. "I see, Good Luck, I look forward to your progress" said the figure. "Wait.before I go.could I ask your name?" asked Mike "My name is Kami" said the figure. Mike could have sworn he smiled even though he couldn't see past the cloak. "It was good to meet you Kami," said Mike, really meaning it, then realizing what he just said. "Kami..it.it couldn't be.." thought Mike before he was riding through a tunnel of blue-white mist. All around him bodies appeared. Four in all. They closed in and became visible. They were none other than Tone, Joe, Tamir, and Keisha (a girl who's not as good a duelist as the other four, think Tea's dueling abilities). Mike could only but grin in the delight. However he was soon surprised by their loud noises.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Joe. "Holy craaaaapppppppp" shouted Tamir. "What the f*******kkkkkkkkk?!?!??!?!" shouted Tone.  
  
The shouting was stopped as the tunnel closed to reveal a red carpet. Soon all five were on this carpet.nose first. As they all got up, they turned to see they were in a very elegant, large room. However they didn't notice this. All they could see was a man with eyes that seemed to be stuck in the headlights of an 18-wheeler. This was no ordinary man, however.this was Seto Kaiba.  
  
-Fin  
  
Wow..the gang meets Seto right off the bat. I hope you enjoyed the setup. Keep in mind this is an AU. The characters will act a bit different since "Kami" has altered the universe to accommodate "real' people. Be prepared for some better battles. I hope I can get a few reviews, please do. Next chapter should be soon.  
  
-Joey 


	2. Chapter 2: The first battle, Mokuba’s de...

Chapter 2: The first battle, Mokuba's deadly strike!  
  
In our last chapter, Kaiba was staring at our unlikely heroes in disbelief. What shall happen in this latest chapter of Spirit Journey..  
  
"Ouch, get of me ya bums!" said Joey who happened to be on the bottom of the pile. "I would if these two would get off me" said Tamir who was referring to Keisha and Mike.  
  
Tone however had a large grin on his face, fully realizing what had happened. He stared straight at Seto Kaiba and said "Let's deal!" referring to Cloud's parody in the YamiBallZ fanfiction. Of course Seto Kaiba had never heard of this fanfiction, nor of any fanfiction like it because for him the world was very real. Antonio's taunt burned Kaiba straight to his core and brought him out of his daze and back to the stone-faced Kaiba will all know.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you come into my office and challenge me, Seto Kaiba like this! I don't know how you snuck in here but I'll make you regret it!" said Kaiba, almost shouting at Tone. Meanwhile the group got up and Tamir spoke.  
  
"We're sorry to barge in, but we just ended up here by some sort of magic, we didn't intend to drop in uninvited, however you should realize who we are, we're duelists with Millenium items!" said Tamir in a confident tone.  
  
"I am Joey, holder of the Green Millenium Hat!" shouted Joe pointing his thumbs to his green hat. "I am Tamir with the Millenium Cell Phone!" said Tamir pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"And I am Tone with the Millenium Finger!!" said Tone as he showed Kaiba his millen.er middle finger.  
  
Keisha and Mike could only watch as the three provoked Kaiba past the breaking point.  
  
"We should all stop fighting!" said Keisha trying to bring peace to the situation.  
  
"Yes, we should. Kaiba we really meant no harm.you see." said Mike before he was cut off by an enraged (but still stone-faced) Kaiba. "If you think you can make fun of the #1 ranked duelist in the world you've got another thing coming. I will duel with you.Tone" said Kaiba as he snapped his fingers and summoned a dueling arena in the room behind our heroes. "After you" said Kaiba beckoning Tone to enter the dueling arena. The two occupied opposite sides of the dueling arena and each started with a mere 4000 LP.  
  
"Darn, lower life points is to his advantage! I'll still win!" thought Tone as he drew his first card. "Ahh, none other than my Solemn Judgement, on my first turn, no less" thought Tone before he placed Solemn Judgement on the field face down along with La Jinn in attack mode. "Your move" said Tone ending his turn.  
  
"Interesting, he's a good duelist if he has La Jinn.but he still has much to learn." Thought Kaiba before making a play of his own. "I play Blood Vors..in attack mode! Attack La Jinn!" said Kaiba playing his Blood Vors, its 1900 attack points crushing the enemy La Jinn and putting Kaiba in the lead by 100 Life Points. Kaiba ended his turn by placing 2 cards in the magic/trap zone and ending his turn with a smug expression.  
  
"I'll get him back..I'll play the Horn of Heaven and then my Black Forest Witch" thought Tone as he played the cards and ended his turn.  
  
"I'm sorry." began Kaiba. "I see you have some dueling skill..but I must end this now." said Kaiba as he flipped his trap card Ultimate Offering which was previously face down on the field. Seeing how screwed he was since Kaiba would likely summon a goodly amount of monsters and annihilate his witch and then his life points, Tone activated his Solemn Judgement, paying half of his life, taking him down to 1950, negating Kaiba's trap. Kaiba merely laughed." I thank you for doing the damage before me.your move" said Kaiba as he placed a card in defense mode an ended his turn.  
  
Tone drew a card and decided to use it immeadiately. "Confiscation! Let me see your hand Kaiba-boy!" said Tone annoying Kaiba greatly. "Kaiba.boy.that's Pegasus' line.how does he know Pegasus.no matter.he will pay..and the fool just made a fatal error" thought Kaiba as Tone removed his Blue Eyes White Dragon from his hand. Tone then played the Mysterious Puppeteer in defense mode, grinned and ended his turn.  
  
Kaiba drew and grinned. "I think I shall get rid of you now. I play the blue eyes white dragon!" said Kaiba playing the blue eyes he just drew by tributing both of his monsters.  
  
Tone just smirked and said "I don't think so!" activating his trap, Horn of Heaven negating Kaiba's summon and destroying it by sacrificing his witch. "  
  
"That may have given you the game with any normal duelist..but not with me." said Kaiba flipping over Michizure, destroying Tone's Mysterious Puppeteer. "Now I shall resurrect my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.Blue Eyes.White Lightning Attack!" shouted Kaiba with anger and confidence as he flipped over his face-down Monster Reborn and the Blue Eyes appeared and wiped out Tone's Life Points.  
  
Tone was just in shock. Kaiba just smirked and said "Get out.all of you!" said Kaiba. Mike intervened and with Kaiba's attention explained himself. " Seto Kaiba, I am looking for three God Cards, Ra, Obelisk, and Osiris. I was wondering if you knew where I might find them."  
  
Seto stared straight into Mike's eyes attempting to look into his soul. "How do you know about the God Cards?? Only a select few know of their existence.Pegasus is one of them and your friend seems to know him.before I had dismissed the possibility, but now it appears your group knows some people.I want to know how you know all this.  
  
Mike pondered. He had to think of a way to tell Kaiba how he knew without saying that he was sent by Kami, Kaiba would likely not believe him. "It is simple, we have been sent on a mission to unite the God Cards for the purposes of good. Though it may be heard to fathom, I need to collect all three cards to complete my mission and master my magic powers." said Mike.realizing he said "magic" which may lead Kaiba to question his story.  
  
"Your eyes tell me you are speaking the truth.I am no stranger to magic.Pegasus imprisoned by soul in a card so nothing is impossible. I have one of the god cards, Obeslisk. Unfortunately I won't give it to you. Get the other two God Cards, and if you can beat me in a duel I shall give you the 3rd..understoof?" said Kaiba with a tone of seriousness. Mike simply smiled and said "Sure Thing" and bowed lightly to Kaiba. Mike turned to leave before Kaiba interrupted him.  
  
"One more thing.I'm having a tournament in one weeks time.all the top duelists will be there, especially the ones with God Cards.though it is mere rumor, Yugi Motou is said to have such a card, I'm sure you've heard of him. The whole group nodded in assent, with Tamir breaking out his Dark Magician. After a moment of embrassment on Kaiba's face he sent the group off, with Duel Disk systems so they could all participate in the tournament. They exited Kaiba's building and decided on where they should go.  
  
"Man.where will we go for food, and shelter" sighed Joey as his stomach rumbled. "I know!" said Keisha. "We'll all get some entry-level jobs. But for now I can treat everyone. Let's check out this beef bowl place guys!" said Keisha. "Wow.we're in Tokyo, but everyone here speaks English.there goes my semester of Japanese" said Joey commenting on the strange reality of the world. "At least they have kanji for some of the signs and on the temples"  
  
The group ate many beef bowls heartily and commenting on how cool it was to be living a dream. But how long can such a dream last. How will they get a job? What fearsome foes will they face in the job, and the dueling arena..find out in the next chapter.of Spirit Journey.  
  
-Fin  
  
If you read this, please review, I want to know the opinions of my readers! 


End file.
